custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Trial of Prodax
"Broken" is the fourth story made by Shockery Prologue Things were not going well. Already they managed to aquire the last two needed Toa Juba. But unfortunatley, they recieved a wildcard named Prodax. And that wildcard had turned against them and escaped. Lektra tried to not think about it, days passed since the incident. And already Tarokotta and Ithaka were ready to fight the threat: Raddarakk, hideous beings of light. Capable of twisting Matoran, rahi and Toa into monsters. She tried to focus on that issue. But already, some other problems was clawing their way to the top. And the despite the Raddarakk, Forgemasters, Kraven Host, Shadowguard and Galaktuos. One problem found its way to the top. Prodax. Lektra really didn't know why Prodax had turned against them. He was a kind, yet troubled and distant Toa. She thought years of slavery and force killing outweighed his goodness. But she couldn't put her finger on one reason: Why. ''Archoss, Claw and Nynrhus were already discussing their new plans after completing the new Toa Juba's training. But in reality, it was Nynrhus and Archoss arguing and at one point, fighting. Over what needs to be done. Lektra tried to think of a way to relieve the pressure of their current problems. She looked at the newly armed rookies. Their gear would definently be capable of fighting one lone Toa. Tarokotta could probably kill Prodax in an instant with his new sword. ''But kill...''She thought. Killing Prodax would be a problem. From what she recalled about Prodax's pulse ability. He possesed an incredible healing factor. But alongside his endurance it would be difficult to fight him as an ordinary Toa. ''But we're not ordinary...''She thought again, still thinking. They could take him on. They only needed one to defeat this rogue. But still a recurring problem came into her head everytime. ''Politics, of course. Beating up a bunch of Forgemasters and raiding a Kraven Host owned fort didn't help our reputation, ''she thought, we'd probably be taken on sight.'' But then she had an idea. Maybe they didn't need to hunt him down on his own. Technically he would be tresspassing. She could set up a bounty, use it to track Prodax's movements via bounty hunter. But she needed something to appealing for the warring factions. But then it hit her. An alliance. The Toa Juba once had ties with the Forgemasters, as they were the source of weapons and armor. And the Kraven Host praised them and honored them, alongside Makuta. If she used this to her advantage. The Toa Juba would be able to gain allies. Walking toward her fellow teammates, Lektra presented her idea... A Ko-Matoran courier ran down the streets of the industrial Ta-Juba, looking for the address this package was supposed to be sent to. It was hot, and he never liked heat. But he didn't want to be late, nor run into any Forgemasters. But when he entered the occupied street, the crowds that were usually moving in order to report to the nearest post, were gone. Instead, heavily augmented Matoran were along the curb. The Forgemasters were carrying weapons bought from Ertehka, Fireshots, snipers and Kanoka Chargers, not the standard weapons. The courier had never seen anything like this before. Could it be a Raddarakk invasion? ''He thought, but then he saw a poster fly in the hot air, grabbing it, he looked at it. Looking at its contents, the Matoran dropped it, along with the package. Heading toward the nearest post, he would become a Forgemaster. A faster, better version of himself, and he would get power. Hunted Months had passed... A lone figure walked through a blizzard in the region of Ko-Juba, shrouded in a cloak, he tried to forge ahead in the snow. He was looking for a way out, away from the corruption of cities and people, it is why he was alone. He continued to walk through the blizzard, snow up to his legs. He thought of what it would be like on the other side of this storm, what would be ahead, and what waited Then all of the sudden, a strong gust of wind came through. The wind didn't blow away him, but unfortunately, his shroud was taken from him. Caught in the wind, the shroud flew, flew until it was lost in the fields of constant snow. But the figure was left without his cloak. He looked at a nearby block of ice, seeing his reflection. That reflection had reminded him of not only what he once was, but what he had become. He saw what would've been considered beautiful gold armor, now battle-scarred from the fights others waged against him for days. Burn marks from fires, lasers and pulse marks warped the golden protosteel armor. And claw marks and sword bites cause wires for pop out of gashes in his chestplate, gauntlets and mask. His axe became rusted and damaged, he would've used his powers but, he saw it as a waste. Hunted by the light and dark, Prodax continued on ahead, aware of being hunted. But not seeing the hunters in the blizzard. "A bit cold outside isn't it?" Kraeder tried to make conversation. As he and Skrahdon were tracking Prodax's every move, while Toagigas kept a lookout, making sure no one was following them. Kraeder tried to acquire his target with his weapon, but the snow was too much of an obstacle to get a clean shot. So even if he managed to find his target, a second wave of falling snow could come in at any time. Skrahdon however, easily tracked his target, he could see the damaged warrior. And at the direction he was going. But he saw Kraeder hadn't shot yet. Baffled, Skrahdon turned to Kraeder. "Why haven't you taken the shot, the target will get away?" Skrahdon asked. Kraeder grunted at the question, but he still answered. "I can't even see through this weather, at all." "I'll be your eyes, my x-ray vision can see crystal clear through the storm." "And then what? There's a sixty percent chance that shot will miss. And if it does, our covers blown and he runs away like Gukko going into the sky." "Enough of the arguing, we either kill him now or later. If we don't get him at all, then our employer will kill us on site when we step into the wastelands." They both turned to see Toagigas, he fully understood the mission. And didn't want his comrades to tear each other apart. He then spoke again. "We are here because of some bounty released by our friends at the power plant. We are only doing this because Salbuo wanted to gain power through the Onyx tower. Considering he paid us in upgraded armor I say we do it no matter what." "Yeah but are you sure he just won't kill us anyways?" Kraeder said. "Because, we've already been crossed once, and a leader of a bunch of angry outcasts wouldn't give us high quality gear unless he wanted us to get killed taking down the target." He then paused for a moment, looking at the grey parts of his armor, and continued. "Plus, he didn't make these black." They then heard a gunshot noise, seeing some red trailing objects, Skrahdon, immediately saw what they were. And who was also there. "Flares", Skradohn said, "seems like the Forgemasters joined in on the hunt." Prodax saw the flares as well, they were the only lights in the blizzard. He knew what that meant, he would have to fight again. And would keep fighting until he found a safe and quiet place. Prodax looked up, still seeing the flares, readied his damaged axe. He didn't know what would happen if he was defeated, ''and I sure don't want to know, ''he thought. The storm weight began to lift, and lighter. Prodax felt the blizzards harshness fall down, until it was reduced to a trickle of white flakes. They were in the eye of the storm. The Shadowguard immediately took cover, not wanting to be seen. Toagigas knew what would happen if witnesses were allowed. And he didn't want to become a enemy. Prodax could see clearer under his damaged mask. The flares dissipated, leaving a smokey trail in the air, now he saw the hunters clearly. The Forgemasters, three of them. Two heavily augmented Matoran, earth and fire, Big enough to be Toa. Along with a Ko-Matoran, wielding a strange firearm with exhaust pipes at the saftey. The other two were armed with launchers and pincers large enough to grab a Toa. Prodax readied his weapon, but then the Ko-Matoran spoke. "Drop your weapons", he said, trying not to smirk or look prideful, "Or you get burned alive". Prodax knew that was a lie, considering the experiences he went through, the betrayal and the constant fighting for freedom. He never could tell what was the truth anymore. To show his refusal, Prodax shook his head no, and growled at the Forgemasters. The Ko-Matoran was unmoved by his response. And instead, took aim, and fired. Prodax saw the Forgemaster shoot him, the white flash from the barrel of the gun nearly blinded him, but now all he could see was white. He felt the white hot shards burn onto his armor, leaving him charred and smoldering. Prodax tumbled and spun from the blinding flash. And then he fell into the snow, and the heat began cool. the white light in his eyes began to fade. and now he found himself lying in the snow. Watching flames erupt from the two exhaust pipes of the strange gun as the Forgemaster reloaded. "It's called a Fireshot", said the Ko-Matoran grinning, "Capable of incinerating a Ta-Matoran, your lucky you're not one, Tin-Toa". ''So they know...''Prodax thought, forming a metallic object in his hand. He focused on its hardness and strength. The Forgemasters were questioning what he was doing, and assumed it was surrender. But it wasn't, he revealed that he created an iron ball, hard enough for a kanohi. Throwing it at the Ko-Matoran, he watched as the metallic sphere broke the mask. And caused the Matoran to collapse, the other Forgemasters were angered, and directly stared at Prodax. ...And must know what I can do'', he finished. The Ta-Matoran fired his Thornax launcher at Toa. But when the spiked fruit made contact and exploded, a metal dome formed. The Ta-Matoran looked at his ally. And then the two began to use their limited elemental energies to incapacitate the fugitive. Prodax saw the bursts of flame and fists of earth come after him, he created another mettalic dome. But it was not enough, although he wasn't injured or damaged in the process. The metal dome was now a twisted formation of earth. iron and magma. The heavily modified Onu-Matoran charged first. Wielding his axe, Prodax ducked under the Forgemasters attack, and jabbed the bottom of his weapon hard into his enemies midsection. In pain, the matoran fell to his knees, holding his stomach. Now jumping on his enemies back, Prodax wrapped his arm around the large Matoran's thoat, choking him out until he was out cold. Prodax let go, seeing this as a win. You learn a lot in a few months, a Matoran is still a Matoran, He thought to himself. then he saw the other one dissappear. But he didn't have time to think, because a claw grabbed his arm from behind. Prodax saw the Forgemaster, who now just threw him into a mound of ice, and tore off his right arm. Prodax reached for his axe. But the Ta-Matoran crushed it under his foot. Now bring grabbed by his throat, Prodax was facing the Forgemaster. "You have fifteen seconds to decide, surrender or be a torn apart waste of matter." Prodax didn't know how far his regenerative abilities reached, and didn't wan't to find out. But he hoped his arm could grow back in time. "Bap times up! you-" A flash of redlight came from behind, stopping the Ta-Matoran from finishing his sentence. Now with a burning hole where his heartlight once was, the Forgemaster went limp. Prodax's arm was now an upper arm an stump. Freeing himself from the dead body, Prodax stood up straight. He wondered who was the one who shot the Forgemaster. He was then hit by a massive fist, being knocked into the ground. Prodax saw the Onu-Matoan Forgemaster, now enraged and bent on killing the golden threadbare. However, he never got the chance. All of the sudden and blast of red energy hit him, and he succumbed. Prodax looked up to the shooter, a red and gray being. "All right, some very angry people wan't you", Kraeder said, "And they're gonna get you, so stay down". "I said, stay down!" Kraeder delivered a punch to Prodax's back, but this Toa still kept going. Delivering nonstop punches, kicks and bites. Kraeder fought all kinds of Toa, ones who fought like heroes, hunters, and psychopathic warriors. But this one fought like an animal. Kraeders first instinct was to handle him like he did with Nynrhus: Injure and hunt. So of course shooting him first came to mind. But unlike Nynrhus, Prodax didn't become afraid when injured, in fact, it made him the opposite. Prodax roared and charged at him like a enraged Kane-Ra, bent on destroying anything in its path. Although he dodged, his weapon was now left in the snow ten feet away. Now Kraeder was fighting a beserk Toa of Iron, not a lot of Dark Hunters were trained in hand-to-hand combat. Rather, only a handful were, while the rest relied on brute force or sheer power. ''Luck me, ''he thought, he dodged another punch. Kraeder didn't even know that a Toa of Iron still existed, despite all of the Toa he met along the way, none had the power of iron. Too late to react, Prodax knocked him into the snow. Kraeder felt the cold on his back, trying to get up into his spine. Then all of the sudden, Prodax jumped in the air, about to deliver another hit, Kraeder dodged and was back up on his feet. And two kept fighting on and on, unaware of an incoming danger. tbw Category:Stories